rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Akiko Ryuunosuke
Tsuki Akiba-Ryuu is the leader of Team TAGL and partner of Liath Vermilion. Her emblem, a sycamore leaf, and aura are both orangish-yellow. She belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance Tsuki is a young woman with black knee-length hair that curls at the ends, and bangs that are fringed and reach just below her eyebrows. Her eyes are slanted and pitch black, with dark circles under them, and pale white skin. She has a pear-shaped body and toned muscles, with a rounded face, sharp nose, and full lips. The skin on her face going from right under her eyes to her jaw, the topside of her arms from her elbows to her wrists, and the outside of her legs from right under her hips to her knees, has scales. No matter what outfit she wears, though, she always wears a dark gray cloak, with a clasp in the shape of her emblem, set crooked on her so that the clasp is on her right shoulder and the left half of her body is mostly covered by the cloth. She also always wears a doctor's mask over her mouth and nose. History Tsuki was born in Vale and lived alone with her father, as her mother had died giving birth to her and she had no siblings. She had poor health from birth, so her father always made her wear something to cover her mouth and nose to protect her from catching any illnesses. Despite this, they lived quite happily for many years, and Tsuki was even able to make a new friend, Liath, through her father's friend. But, one day, Tsuki went out to gather herbs and fruits, and on her way back home came across two Ursa Grimm. She tried to sneak around them, but they noticed her almost right away and attacked. One of them took a large chunk out of her left arm, almost completely ripping it off, but she was able to get away from them and run back home. Her father had her hide in the attack while he tried to fend them off. She stayed up in the attic for hours on end, nursing her destroyed arm, but her father never came up to get her. Finally, after waiting for so long, she ventured down and found blood covering the floor and walls near the entrance to the house, which is where her father had been trying to get rid of the Grimm. So, instead of staying in that house, she ran far away from it, trying to head in the direction of a big city so that she could get help. She was found, collapsed, a few miles out of the city borders, and was taken into the city to get medical treatment. There, the medical staff amputated the entirety of her right arm off, including the shoulder, as it was totally unsalvageable. Afterwards, Liath was contacted, as Tsuki had no one else to turn to. Immediately, Liath had her parents go get Tsuki and take her to Vacuo to live with Liath and her family. Once Tsuki got to Vacuo, she was greeted right away with lots of love and reassurance. Liath and her twin, Glas, were there for her every step of the way on the road to recovery, which Tsuki is eternally grateful for. They were all three enrolled into the same academy, Tsuki and Liath even helping each other make their weapons during their middle years. In their last year, though, Tsuki wanted her left arm back, and so she set to work making one, with the help of multiple students, including Liath and Glas, and a professor or two. It took them a full day and a few odd hours to finish it, but Tsuki was, and still is, extremely satisfied with the end result. After that, they graduated from that academy, then went on to join Shade Academy. They all passed the entrance test and were placed on the same team, to their extreme joy, along with another girl, Aurelia Mazarine. Personality When she was younger and lived with her father, she was very expressive and outgoing, always smiling and laughing. She often got herself into trouble due to her keen interest in everything around her and her lack of self-control, but it was never anything too serious. After coming to Vacuo, she lost a lot of her liveliness, becoming very reserved and quiet. She was still just as thoughtful to other people, but she wasn't as expressive as before, instead speaking in a soft voice and keeping a neutral expression almost all the time. However, she is very dependable and often gives advice or guidance to her younger peers, as many have come to see her as a motherly figure. She is also very strong-willed, determined to do the best she is able to at anything she does. She likes all kinds of animals, eating fresh meat, cloudy days, and reading. She dislikes the White Fang greatly, fighting, being unable to help, and cold temperatures. Abilities and Powers Sycamore Sycamore is a claymore in the style of a Curtana, which is, traditionally, a ceremonial sword with a blunt, square tip. It has a four foot blade with a thickness of .24 inches at the guard, which then tapers down to .16 inches at the tip. The middle of the blade is dark silver, while the edges are a much lighter silver. The hilt is one foot long, with the grip wrapped in dark brown leather, the pommel light silver and round, and the cross-guard the same silver and circular. The tip of the sword is blunt and square, but the edges are incredibly sharp, so it is still a functioning weapon. The blade has a swirling pattern carved into it. Despite it's menacing appearance and deadly stature, Tsuki uses this weapon in a mainly defensive fighting style. She uses it's larger size to intimidate her opponents and fend off their attacks, never going for any of her own until the timing is just right. When she sees a perfect window for attack, she aims straight for any weak points that will knock her opponent out right away. She refuses to draw blood with this sword. Odium Metal Storm Alloy Arm (MSAA) Odium is the name Tsuki gave to her prosthetic left arm. It's made from multiple metals all melted into a singular weapon and colored pitch black, with a very glossy, smooth finish. The fingers are incredibly sharp claws, and each joint has a thick rim around it for easy disassembly, which greatly helps with maintenance. It's attached to her torso via shoulder socket, which then connects to a pneumatics system in the bicep, which is what keeps her arm functioning. The forearm has a Metal Storm system in it, which is a mechanically operated weapons system, and it has six barrels, each filled with six rounds, which are also filled with six bullets. Four of the rounds in each barrel use Dust bullets and the rest of the rounds use normal bullets. The palm has six holes in it with which to shoot the bullets from and the rest of the arm is full of wires to connect all of the systems and nerves together. She uses it mainly as her last line of offense, as she becomes incredibly aggressive when using it. She charges at her opponent straight on, attacking them with full force, not allowing them to get any attacks of their own in, and doesn't relent until they are completely and utterly unable to continue fighting. Although, she will fire at far off opponents if she is unable to close the distance and she won't become overly aggressive doing so. Tendrils Tsuki's Semblance is named Tendrils, as she is able to create 'tendrils' from her Aura and use them to latch onto other people or objects. She mostly uses it as a way to propel herself or move one of her teammates out of danger. The tendrils can reach as far as she is able to see, although they do become thinner the further out they go. She can also use her tendrils to detach her left arm and increase it's range, as her aura fills the inside of the arm and allows her to use it as she would normally be able to, albeit much stiffer and twitchy. If she attached three or more tendrils to grounded objects, she is able to lift herself into the air and basically 'float' there. However, this does take a good bit of concentration, so she is unable to make any large movements when up there. Her eyes become honey-colored and her hair dark brown when she uses her Semblance. Statistics All statistics follow a scale of 0 to 5, where 0 is non-existent, 1 is low, 2 is below average, 3 is average, 4 is above average and 5 is high. Physical Statistics * Strength: 4 * Speed: 3 * Agility: 4 * Stamina: 3 Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 4 * Aura Manipulation: 4 * Semblance Manipulation: 5 * Dust Manipulation: 1 Technical Statistics * Dust use: 1 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 5 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 5 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 2 Trivia *Tsuki means Moon in Japanese, which is evocative of the colors white and silver, Akiba means Autumn Leaf in Japanese, which is evocative of the colors of autumn (red, yellow, orange), and Ryuu means Dragon in Japanese, which refers to Tsuki being a Snake Faunus. *Tsuki always calls people by their last name, either on its own or with an added prefix (Miss/Madam, Mister/Sir), but doesn't ask others to do the same for her. *Tsuki likes to use Odium as a surprise tactic, so she hides it behind a cloak. This can buy her a few seconds time to close the distance between her and an enemy, or to get a few hits in while they try to register everything. So far, this has worked with at least 75% of the opponents she has fought. *Tsuki took her mother's last name, shortened her father's last name, and combined them to make her current last name. It makes her feel closer to them after their deaths. Category:Property of JokersWitch Category:Fan Made Character Category:Faunus Category:Female Category:Not for Roleplaying